1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of forming a wiring pattern and an etching apparatus for forming a wiring pattern, in which a wiring pattern including plural metal wirings can be suitably formed on a surface of a resin substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, when an electronic circuit is manufactured, a wiring pattern including plural metal wirings is formed on a surface of a resin substrate. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-076020 (JP 2006-076020 A), electroless plating layers (underlying wiring layers) are formed on a surface of a resin substrate so as to conform to a shape of a wiring pattern, and metal plating layers are laminated on the electroless plating layers (underlying wiring layers) through electroplating. As a result, a wiring pattern including plural metal wirings can be obtained in which the electroless plating layer formed of metal and the metal plating layer are sequentially laminated on the surface of the resin substrate.
However, when a wiring pattern is formed using the method disclosed in JP 2006-076020 A, the electroless plating layers as the underlying wiring layers are formed on the surface of the resin substrate so as to conform to shapes of the plural metal wirings. Therefore, the electroless plating layers, which are the underlying wiring layers of the respective metal wirings, are independently (discontinuously) formed on the surface of the resin substrate. As a result, when the metal plating layers are formed through electroplating, it is necessary to perform a connection work of electrically connecting all the electroless plating layers, which are underlying wiring layers of the respective metal wirings, to a power supply (negative electrode thereof) for electroplating individually using an electrode such as a conductive jig or the like. In particular, in order to form a wiring pattern having a complex shape (metal wirings having a complex shape) or a wiring pattern in which metal wirings are densely formed, it is difficult to perform the connection work on all the underlying wiring layers.